wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul "Murakumo" Gekko
Fan-made= Paul Gekko (月光ポール, Gekkou Poro) or his Aliases "Tsurugi Kenshin", "The Great Dragon", "The Spirit Sage" was the Jinchūriki of the both the Yamata no Orochi and the Eight Headed Tailed Beast. He is the very Descendant of Susanoo Uzumaki and the Son of Kusanagi and Laura. He is a Member of the Gekko Family. He is the Brother of Kyoji Gekko, Shunji Gekko, Kaede Gekko, Mikazuchi no Mikoto, Sōma Gekko and Mira Gekko. He was a Pilot of the Giant Gundam version of Paul Gekko and the RT-55-09 Orochi Gundam. He is more commonly known as Hero of the River Bed (出雲の英雄, Izumo no Eiyu), Chris, Temple of Hatred, Sonic the Hedgehog, Paul the Hedgehog, Super Magician, Megaman Digger, and the Wizard of Justice. The Legend of Paul Gekko has a following song called Zero to Hero. The Gekko Clan facing the Ten Tails has the following song called Shinsō. He is an Incarnation of Kokori no Mikoto. He has a Reputation as "Pokemon Lover" and is feared by Other Pokemon Trainers, Elite Four and the Champions of Kanto, Sinnoh, Kalos, Hoenn, Johto and Unova Regions. He is the current Biometal user that uses Orochi as Model O. He was current user of the Masutā Masutā no Mi and the Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe. His current Bounty was Beli: 999,000,000. He was the Legendary Shinobi King of the that repsects the Shiba Family and the Magic High Schools of Japan. As the First coming of the Sonic the Hedgehog, Paul Gekko was referred to Paul the Dragon. He is the Current Shinobi King that rules the Shinobi of Izumogakure. He is the Husband of Yuki Uzuki and the Father of Paul Gekko Junior, Sadamitsu Gekko, Sheele Gekko, Paul Kiske, Utakata Junior, Obito Junior, Kouichi Takeru, Ventus and Note. His Alter Ego and True Identity is Devil Greed, a Member of the Galactic Eggman Empire but in truth, he is a willing vessel of Devil Greed's Memories. Unfortunately, he was used by the Real Devil Greed as a puppet. Like Hibito and Rio, his friends, He is the Draglade Grapper and the Draglade Expert of the Draglade version of Duel Monsters. He is the Legendary Dragon Warrior chosen by the Izumo Council. Ultimately, His real name is Kyoji Masamune and is his true alter ego. But in the Family heritage, his true and perfect name is "Murakumo Gekko". He is the legendary warrior who has protected the universe for countless eons as the guardian and he is Paul Gekko the Jedi King's incarnation. When Logged in, he is also known as "Darkwing Paul". |-| Video Game= Paul Gekko is the Customize Game Character for Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog Series, Bandai Namco's Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Arc System Work's Blazblue Games and Nintendo's Pokemon Games. He is also the Main Protagonist of the Capcom's Ōkami games. |-|Anime= Paul Gekko is the Main Protagonist of the Sonic X, the Protagonist of the second half of Akame ga Kill, the Protagonist of the third of Shaman King, an Antagonist of Code Geass, the Protagonist of Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and Boruto the Next Generation, the Major Protagonist of One Piece, the God-like Protagonist of the Case Closed, Gurren Lagann, Dragon Ball Z, Cowboy Bebop, High School DxD, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Fairy Tail, Mobile Suit Gundam and the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Ultimate Protagonist of the infamous Kill la Kill and the supporting Protagonist of Durarara and Power Stone. 'Appearence' As a Ninja= Paul Gekko's True Appearance.png|Paul Gekko's True Appearance Young Paul Gekko.png|Young Paul Gekko Paul_Gekko_Part_II.png|Part II Paul Gekko Part III.png|Paul Gekko Part III Paul Gekko Part IV.png|Part IV Paul Gekko Part V.png|Part V Paul Gekko Part VI Appearance.png|Part VI Paul in Casual Outfit.png|Paul in Casual Outfit Straw Hat Paul Gekko.png|Starw Hat Gekko Elderly Paul Gekko.png|Elderly Paul Gekko Paul Gekko (Ten Tails Jinjuriki).png|The Great Demon-Lord Dragneel Chimeratech Deliora.png|Chimeratech Deliora Paul Gekko Resurrected.png|Paul Gekko Resurrected from his Tomb Super Paul Gekko.png|Super Paul Gekko Paul the Dragon Full Appearance.png|Paul the Dragon *As a Child, Paul Gekko is often shown wearing some kind of white coat, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants and regular shinobi sandals. As a 5 Year Old, he wore a simple outfit with a long-sleeved, red-coloured haori, and ¾ length pants with bangles around his wrist and legs. He carried his sword tied to two strings on his hip. He also had dark markings under his eyes which makes it unclear whether or not he was ill since his youth or not. *Paul Gekko is a good-looking and slender young man with short, stylish brown hair and dark markings under his eyes and has Green Eyes. Even though he was a young man, he had pronounced lines under his eyes as well as an unexplained chronic cough that plagued him. He wore the standard Izumogakure shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back and wears a backpack with school supplies and the 20 Kunais. He wears the Yasakani no Magatama as his Necklace. Paul Gekko was identical to Naruto no Mikoto and Naruto Uzumaki. He also carries 2 Water of Life Bottles on his backpack pockets. *When He is 13 Years Old, and a normal sized at 5'3". He has neck length dark brown hair and he is constantly seen wearing a pair of orange headphones behind or on his ears. He normally wears dark green pants, sandals and a dress shirt that was open. He also wore a normal school uniform during his school hours. It would seem he can constantly wear his shirt open as his school has a relaxed attitude towards their uniforms. Paul Gekko will button his shirt, wear a tie and the standard school uniform jacket. Although of this, he will still wear sandals. *In Modern Form, He wears the Red Shirt, Blue Long-Sleeved Pants and Socks and Red Shoes. *When 14 Years Old, He resembles to Miharu Rokujou. *In Darkwing Form, He bears the resemblance to Darkwing Duck. *In Part I, He is 15 years old with a short-sleeved shirt and beige cargo pants along with blue shoes. At the First High School, He wears the First High School uniform and white beige cargo pants along with Black and green shoes. When he is eighteen, He has his usual red-and-white shirt, his belt hanging off the edge of his jeans, and his stylish shoes. *Paul Gekko wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. He seems to wear a plain greyish blueish tinted white shirt, with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. *As a member of Fairy Tail and Heaven Tail, a white high-collared short-sleeved shirt similar in appearance to the blue shirt he commonly wore in Part I but with a zipper. He also wears blue wrist warmers with his shuriken armbands hidden underneath. *In Part II, Paul Gekko has spiky brown-colored hair. He has dark green eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. Paul does consistently wear the same, a short-sleeved shirt and beige cargo pants along with blue shoes and he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Paul Gekko is described as someone with a charming visage, has a handsome aura that stands out and perfectly matches the description of a "young and handsome warrior" in the archaic fashion. He stands near 180cm in height with a thick set of shoulders, compact waist and slender legs. *As a Pirate, He wears a blue and grey outfit with a dark blue overcoat. He carries around his signature weapon on his back or over his shoulders and sandals. *In Part III through VI, He wears the blue and grey outfit with a dark blue overcoat. He carries around his signature weapon on his back or over his shoulders and keeps his First High School uniform and white beige cargo pants along with Black and green shoes. *When Paul, Obito and the Ten Tails merges into a single being, It's Fusion Form is Chimeratech Deliora. *When Losing Obito Uchiha, Paul Gekko and Juubi's Fusion is The Great Demon-Lord Dragneel. *Ultimately, In his Mega Man form, He has brown hair with unusually large bangs and big green eyes. When digging, MegaMan augments a trademark blue armor onto his body, which often has the people he meets referring to him as "blue boy". His trademark weapon is the Mega Buster, a cannon on his left arm that fires energy bullets. He can also attach various weapons and devices that Juvia creates onto his other arm and shoulder. He *Elder Paul Gekko resembles an elderly Madara Uchiha became with his white thin hair, fair skin, Rinnegan and wore a black shirt with a high-collar left slightly open and the clan's crest on its back, and blue pants with bandages around his shins. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack, presumably containing his ninja tools. *Paul Gekko ultimately resembles both Obito and Naruto Uzumaki during the Galactic Eggman Empire's regime of Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. |-|As Devil Greed= As Devil Greed, Paul Gekko's appearance changes into black hair long and tied in a ponytail with white ribbon while his long, spiky bangs hang over his face, often obscuring one of his eyes - usually the right, though this varies depending on the direction he's facing. His Alter Ego's outfit consists of black trousers and a goldenrod shirt which bears a white flame pattern at the base and cuffs, small wing decorations at the collar and a large bird's head marking on the back - likely suggesting a phoenix motif - worn open to reveal his bare torso and the sword strap that keeps a Dao sword suspended across his back, with a black sleeveless Nehru jacket worn closed under a long, black trench coat with black slacks and black shoes. The orientation of his bangs differs depending on which personality is in control of the body at any given time; parted to the right if the fragments of Greed is developed. In his Power Change, He dons a Devil Gundam-like Kamui named "Revelation". |-|As the Dragon Warrior= As the Dragon Warrior, chosen by the Izumo Council from a child into an adult, Paul Gekko's appearance changes into long brown hair, most noticeable were two brown horns which stuck out from his head. He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. 'Personality' Paul Gekko was a kind-hearted individual who treasures his brother and his friends. When Girouette dies as a child, Paul was sad and lonely. When Yuki Uzuki is with Paul as an adult, He was filled with comfort and kindness. When Wars spread all over Earth and Dens, He was filled hatred and sadness. 'Abilities' Fan made= Paul's signature ability was his skill in kenjutsu. He was highly proficient in the Leaf Style, being able to perform the difficult Dance of the Crescent Moon, an advanced technique that attacks the enemy's blind spot while using the Shadow Clone Technique as a distraction, something Paul could summon without using hand seals. This notably extended his abilities; he was seen performing the Dance of the Crescent Moon equipped with nothing more than kunai, still resulting in an huge impact. As Paul the Dragon, Paul Gekko's greatest strength is his running speed, which is much faster than the speed of sound. Paul Gekko has demonstrated being able to run for an entire day without stopping and can also run backwards as fast as running forward. In line with his speed, he is a master of rapid response, having astonishingly quick reflexes. He can use the Spin Attack or his speed to break through virtually anything and a Ring can increase his power. Paul was an adept at using the Transparent Escape Technique which gave him personal praise from the Gekko Family. Paul Gekko is known for his exceptional skills in Gunpla building and Gunpla battling. Paul Gekko's secret ability was Ultra Dark Hadou because he was known to use this ability. The Satsui no Hado is a form of ki that is rooted in the darker aspects of the natural human instincts like survival and super strength. According to Toshiya Gekko, He possesses the ability to produce dreams inside it's heart. *'Imperator Nawakai': Imperator Nawakai is Paul's special ability. This ability enables a person to not be harmed by mortal, divine and demonic means taking a form of a person's barrier-based bubble or manifest as beams of white or red light that typically incinerates the objects it makes contact with. Once activated, it may cost the mortal body to become immortal. **Paul has variation of this ability to restore, revive or recreate. *'Object and Organic Materialization:': Paul has the ability to create objects and materials, organic entities, etc. *'Regeneration': Due to being resistant to most forms of attack, Paul has parameters or upper limits were established regarding these capabilities. When he is hurt from the attack of any opponent, if the Imperator Nawakai was not yet fully activated and charged, he can heel himself with the help of organic matter. *'Animal Empathy': His pure nature has commonly shown a strong connection to animals of various size and shapes. Often, they grow attached to and in essence become his allies. To which, he is able to keep them tame enough as a means of transportation. His connection with animals even at times allows him to in a manner of speaking communicate with them, able to understand their intentions. *'Multilingual': Paul has been taught by many different cultures, including African, Greek, Russian, Mongolian, English, and more. *'Multiplication': Paul has the ability to replicate clones of himself. The female and male clones resemble Vent and Aile. *'Metsuryū Mahō': Paul possess the ability to eat multiple types of metal. 'Devil Fruit' 'Masutā Masutā no Mi' The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Paul Gekko is that the person's body can stretch like rubber, produce and control various types of poison, produce magma to attack his opponents, control darkness and its unique property of gravity and generate massive vibrations, or shock waves, which can travel though virtually any medium, including the ground, the seafloor, or even in the air. 'Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe' The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Paul Gekko is that it gives its user more strength and longer reach in their hybrid form. Initially, the powers of the fruit to turn into a giraffe and a half giraffe were mocked due to the animal itself. 'Ninjutsu' 'Curse of Revelation' *Paul Gekko uses the Jutsu to save his comrades and family during his journey. *Paul Gekko uses the Jutsu as the Key to open the Juraking Temple. 'Seed Mode' *The first method is when a character suddenly resolves to protect their allies or to strike down their enemies. SEED mode is shown as a falling seed which bounces once and explodes. *The second method is that if a character has entered battle with a particular resolve, they may trigger SEED mode at will, and it is instead represented as a spinning seed which explodes in a vertical nova. 'Life Long Span' *Paul is shown to have a long life span, as seen that he was once affiliated with Kyoji Gekko which was over 1500 years ago. 'Flight' *Paul Gekko has the ability of Flight without wings. Paul Gekko uses the Power of the Seven Chaos Emeralds in order to enter Tailed Beast State that resembles to Natsu and Sonic the Hedgehog (Super Mode). When it was caught by on of the Utakata's Bubbles, It could lose the ability of flight. 'Summoning Techniques' *Before an animal summoning can be performed, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given species. Paul Gekko can summon his sacred beasts after the creation of Kagenato with his Tiger, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Tiger and Ram hand signs.the Sacred Beast can transform Paul Gekko into a Prince of Izumo. *He can summon Mages from Fairy Tail Universe with his Tiger, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Tiger and Ram hand signs. 'Talents' *Paul's original defining characteristic was her intelligence, as seen with her consistently high test scores while in the Academy. Paul has a keen talent for observation and analysing, which she uses to overcome most forms of deception. Moreover, in the first phase of the Chūnin Exams, Paul was able to answer all the questions on the paper test quickly, even though the examiner Chibiki Marino later commented that this feat could not be accomplished by a genin, hinting her exceptional knowledge and intelligence as a student. 'Health and Skills' *Paul Gekko makes Chakra Fruit Smoothies to increase his Chakra and Energy. Paul Gekko is known to use the Powers of the Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe. *Nakagami Armor of God: Paul Gekko's strongest armor consumes an unbelievably high amount of Magic Power, which has prevented anyone from wearing the armor in over ten years; however, the ones who are able to wield it are capable of breaking the laws of Magic, and their sword then becomes invincible, can cut or slice anything, even 'space'. It can absorb chakra from it's Opponents. 'Kekkei Genkai' 'Nature Transformations' *His Favorite Transformation is Snow Release (雪とん, Yukiton). *Paul Gekko drinks the Bottle of Water of Life 2,000,000 times before battling the opponents including the Uchiha Brothers. 'Wood Release' *Wood Style: Wood Golem Jutsu (木遁・木龍の術, Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu): After forming the required hand seals, the user creates an enormous statue-like creature out of wood. This humanoid creature with a full body and an oni-like face is usually created with a wooden dragon wrapped around its torso, and is generally used in battle as an avatar. *Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu (木人の術, Mokujin no Jutsu): The user creates a gigantic wooden dragon, which they can they use for a multitude of purposes including restraining a target, or for offensive purposes. *Wood Style: Deep Forest Bloom (木遁・花樹界降臨, Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin): *Secret Earth Jutsu: Deep Forest Creation (木遁秘術・樹界降誕 , Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan): A technique developed by Hashirama Senju, where the user forces trees to grow on any surface, easily creating a dense forest anywhere they choose. A small plant can grow into a forest in an instant. By generating chakra, the user manoeuvres it as they see fit for attack and defence; and furthermore, this omnipotent technique even allows them to capture the enemy at the same time. :*Secret Ice Jutsu: Frost Forest Creation: A Jutsu used only near the ocean places the users hand in the water, then in an instant freezes it (along with anything in/on it) completely solid. The actual extent of the ice can stretch for miles and last for over a Year. 'Nature Assault Transformations' *Bellow Blaster (Soul Crusher): Uses its mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within its chest, then bashes the opponent. Because passion is the very source of the attack, it will definitely inflict damage no matter the target. *Fiery Fastball (ロックダマシー, Rokku Damashī, lit. "Rock Soul"): Forms a ball of energy in the shape of an eighth note and throws it at the opponent. *Rock and Roller (Rowdy Rocker): Wields its Sword as in bōjutsu. *Meteor Shower (Massive Meteor): Unleashes the Swarm Honey Bees, it will scare away many shinobi. *Cotton Lazer: Shoots Cotton like Laser at the Opponents from it's Mouth (which causes the Kuro Akatsuki and the Ten-Tails to be trapped in the Giant Honey sticking Boulder of Cotton). *Jet Stream Rainbow Bomb: Forms the Giant Compressing Snow Ball and fires it like a Laser Beam. *Jet Stream Astray Attack: Creates hundred shadow clones before proceeding to assault the enemy, with the clones attacking from the left and right and the user attacking from above. The assault occurs on three fronts simultaneously; it is almost impossible to catch the opponent flat-footed. *Water Release: Jet Stream Flash Flood Cannon (水リリース：ジェットストリーム鉄砲水キャノン, Mizu rirīsu: Jettosutorīmu teppōmizu Kyanon): Dives under Water to make a Enormous Tidal Wave. *Mcflurry of Fury: The massive combination of the Rasengan, Chidori, Gum Gum Jet Gatling and Water Release: Jet Stream Flash Flood Cannon. 'Dojutsu' 'Rinne Sharingan' The Rinne Sharingan (輪廻写輪眼; Literally meaning "Saṃsāra Copy Wheel Eye") is Paul Gekko's Dojutsu. Paul's Rinne Sharingan is also able to activate the Spell of Destruction by summoning Sei's Wooden Dragon-like Root so that Sei can sprout out Multiple Chakra Fruit. 'Sharingan' Sharingan (天眼, Tengan) is Paul Gekko's second Dojutsu. Paul's Sharingan already had Ten Tomoe, which at that level he could use to track chakra signatures and predict movements and use a space–time ninjutsu known as Kamui to create a barrier and transport a target either to or from the other dimension. Paul Gekko was known to awaken the Susanoo. 'Magic' *'Ice-Make' (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. He uses Static Ice-Make, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Paul Gekko possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Ice-Make allows to produce virtually everything, granting the user an unmatched creation. Paul Gekko uses Summoning Ice-Make, meaning he can summon Tailed Beasts, Mages and Shinobi. In addition, Paul Gekko manages to use the Cold Excalibur by using it's Tailed Beast Mode and rapidly moves them forward in an X motion to slash his opponent. :*'Ice-Make: Chaos Bringer (カオスブリンガー "Kaosuburingā")': Paul Gekko manages to use the Cold Excalibur by using it's Tailed Beast Mode and rapidly moves them forward in an X motion to slash his opponent and bites them. *Water Magic (水魔法 Mizu no Mahō): Paul's talent as a magician truly blossomed when he was revealed to be a master of using Water Magic; a Caster Magic that allows the wielder to generate and control the element of water. The origin of where Paul learned this Elemental Magic can be traced back to her elder sister who was a novice user of said magic and taught Paul the basics. :*'Mizoi: Yamata no Orochi' (盾八岐大 Mizoi: Yamatano Orochi, Greek for "Water Form: The Eight Head Serpant", Japanese for "Water Release: Eight Headed Dragon"): Before Paul had made up his mind to finally fight back against his enemies, the idea of using this technique was unthinkable due to her passive and kind nature. Paul uses his talent in manipulating water to the next level and summons seven additional water dragons in addition to the usual one. The increased power from utilizing more dragons during this technique is staggering to say the least, being able to completely overwhelm enemies with far greater magic power than her own. This technique is only able to be used if the amount of water and magic into the skill is balanced, the ratio having to be 1:1. Without this perfect ratio, the dragon`s will apart due to either not having enough water to make up the eight dragons or not having enough magic to supply them when formed. Paul`s concentration plays a major role in sustaining it as well, requiring her to focus his mind solely on composing the water dragons. Compression is a fundamental principle of Yamata No Orochi and only a skillful magician with insight and creativity could compress such large amounts of water into such a shape. The dragons created from this technique are noticeably bigger and more “hostile” than the original version and are capable of attacking even without using his hands to direct them. This is what also makes them incredibly dangerous as if Paul loses focus for even a second; the dragons are viable to even turn against her during battle, a fatal mistake that could lead to his demise. *Human Bullet Chocolate: The User charging up his Hot chocolate from it's chakra powers and shoots the Hot Chocolate laser on the opponent. *Ultra Build Knuckle: The RG system functions to saturate the unit's internal parts with Plavsky particles in order to increase its performance. the User's Chakra can be enchancing it's knuckle and unleashed it massive amount of Energy after a big Punch. *Take Over (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): An advanced Caster-Type Transformation Magic. :*Zeref Soul: This is one of Paul Gekko's most powerful spells which was eventually mastered when training with Lan. Zeref Soul allows Paul Gekko to completely take over the appearance and abilities of a powerful, beastly creature known as “Zeref”, In said state, He has the appearance of a young man. He wears high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace. :**Enhanced Durability: Paul is quite physically durable, as he was able to take a punch from the Opponents (no visible marks were left), and return to his feet, completely unfazed. Soul of the Ten Tails.png|Juubi Soul Ten Tailed Beast Soul (Paul Gekko).png|Ten Tails' Soul at Full Power :*Ten Tails Soul: Paul Gekko transforms his entire body into that of a Ten-Tails, very massive, anthropomorphous creature, possessing a grotesque bulb-like body with spiky protrusions growing out of its back and a wide, cavernous mouth with multiple rows of sharp, pointed teeth, as well as a spiked chin. It had long arms and clawed hands, but no visible hind-legs. It also had dark veins similar to those of a plant all over its body, and ten-fox like tails. His Powerful Form could open its mouth wide to reveal a rafflesia-like attachment when producing a Tailed Beast Ball. The Ten Tailed Form can dwarf the Phantom Lord Guild and could beat up Sol the Phantom Lord Mage. After Maturing, the Ten-Tails Soul took on a more humanoid form. Its bodily proportions gaining the two eyes, arms growing longer, larger and sprouting sharp claws, and he becomes covered in thick fur, with his abdomen and pectorals prominent in the middle, hair takes on a mane-like appearance, ears and canine teeth become pointed, and a pair of striped horns pointing upwards, starting from a plate on the forehead. It's feet bore resemblance to a large bird’s, with dark claws, and the visible protrusions shoulder and ten-fox like tails similar to Deliora. :**Chakra: Paul Gekko possesses massive and overwhelmingly foul chakra that is potent enough to bring total despair and destruction. He possesses immense physical strength and is remarkably fast, despite its tremendous size. It has power to swallow oceans to catch Fish. :**Wizard Soul: Paul Gekko's appearance is his spiky brown-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. Paul does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. When Entering Tailed Beaste Mode, He posesses the Viper with massive size. It has eight dragon-based heads with it's long serpentine necks like tree trunks. It was a Gundanium Alloy Car-structure body with two wheels. It has red eyes and Eight of it's Tails were Bushier. 'Chaos Emerald Magic' Paul Gekko's Powerful Form.png|Wizard Soul Orochi.png|Fortress Mode *Water Nebula: Chaos Geyser: Paul Gekko and Juvia combine their Magic, Seven Chaos Emeralds and thousands of needles and the of ice appear. Large amounts of water shoot into the air and are immediately frozen, creating many powerful icicles thus revealing the Eight Headed Dragon performing the Tailed Beast Bomb. Chaos Control is also known to be the power source for many Chaos Energy-based Chaos Powers, such as Chaos Spear and Chaos Blast. This allows the user to warp time and space, with the mystical Chaos Emeralds or with a link to the Archie exclusive Chaos Force. *Chaos Merge: There are seven ancient emeralds tied to the Master Emerald and mystical relics with powerful properties and abilities. Those that hold the Chaos Emeralds can use their powers for a variety of things, such as initiating a super transformation, powering machines, and warping time and space. Anyone who combines all seven of the Chaos Emeralds can command ultimate power. *Seven Paths Iced Shell: A technique that uses the mixture of Chakra and physical body of the user and it's partner to drain half of the Target's Life Force. Paul Gekko and Juvia combined Ice Make Magic and Water Chakra and Baseball Pitching could make it into a Form of the Reaper Death Seal intending to drain the Life Force of the Ten Tails. In the Baseball Games, Paul Gekko and Juvia combined Ice Make Magic and Water Chakra and Baseball Pitching could make it into a Super Pitch. *Super Paul Gekko: Super Paul Gekko is the Super State of Paul Gekko, achieved by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. This Transformation causes Paul Gekko's hair to grow longer similar to Super Sonic and the activation of the Eight Tailed Partial mode. *Snibal Dragon Gear: Snibal Dragon Gear is a Super Gunpla Form of Paul Gekko, achieved by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. With all the seven Chaos Emeralds fueling it, Snibal Dragon Gear is a monster of limitless power, possessing unprecedented size and might so great that it can easily get on board the Egg Fleet. Snibal Dragon Gear is nearly indestructible and is able to fire laser beams from its mouths and is able to fly like Super Paul Gekko. 'Jinjuriki Transformation' *As a Jinjuriki of the Eight Headed Serpent, He uses the Favorite Jutsu of all the Kujutsu was called the Nuclear Radiation Jutsu, According to Kyoji, The Nuclear Radiation Jutsu Hand Signs are Dragon, Snake, Monkey and Gekko Clan Ritual song. It allowed Paul to undo the Seal and Unleash the beast in side him. When meeting a Person, Paul Gekko can activate fully improved Shadow Rasengan. *As Super Paul Gekko, His physical strength is also increased vastly, allowing him to smash through large robots, barriers and Dr. Eggman’s space armada with ease. 'Transformations' 'Imperial Arm' 'Teigu' 'Extase' Paul Gekko was an expert of using the Cutter of Creation: Extase, which is said to be able to cut through anything after avenging the death of Sheele. |-|Video Games and Anime= =Jinjuriki Transformation= *As a Jinjuriki of the Eight Headed Serpent, He uses the Favorite Jutsu of all the Kujutsu was called the Nuclear Radiation Jutsu, According to Kyoji, The Nuclear Radiation Jutsu Hand Signs are Dragon, Snake, Monkey and Gekko Clan Ritual song. It allowed Paul to undo the Seal and Unleash the beast in side him. When meeting a Person, Paul Gekko can activate fully improved Shadow Rasengan. *As Super Paul Gekko, His physical strength is also increased vastly, allowing him to smash through large robots, barriers and Dr. Eggman’s space armada with ease. =Chaos Emerald Magic= *Super Paul Gekko: Super Paul Gekko is the Super State of Paul Gekko, achieved by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. This Transformation causes Paul Gekko's hair to grow longer similar to Super Sonic and the activation of the Eight Tailed Partial mode. *Snibal Dragon Gear: Snibal Dragon Gear is a Super Gunpla Form of Paul Gekko, achieved by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. With all the seven Chaos Emeralds fueling it, Snibal Dragon Gear is a monster of limitless power, possessing unprecedented size and might so great that it can easily get on board the Egg Fleet. Snibal Dragon Gear is nearly indestructible and is able to fire laser beams from its mouths and is able to fly like Super Paul Gekko. =Kekkei Genkai= *The Rinne Sharingan (輪廻写輪眼; Literally meaning "Saṃsāra Copy Wheel Eye") is Paul Gekko's Dojutsu. Paul's Rinne Sharingan is also able to activate the Spell of Destruction by summoning Sei's Wooden Dragon-like Root so that Sei can sprout out Multiple Chakra Fruit. *Sharingan (天眼, Tengan) is Paul Gekko's second Dojutsu. Paul's Sharingan already had Ten Tomoe, which at that level he could use to track chakra signatures and predict movements and use a space–time ninjutsu known as Kamui to create a barrier and transport a target either to or from the other dimension. Paul Gekko was known to awaken the Susanoo. =Magic= *'Ice-Make' (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. He uses Static Ice-Make, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Paul Gekko possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Ice-Make allows to produce virtually everything, granting the user an unmatched creation. Paul Gekko uses Summoning Ice-Make, meaning he can summon Tailed Beasts, Mages and Shinobi. In addition, Paul Gekko manages to use the Cold Excalibur by using it's Tailed Beast Mode and rapidly moves them forward in an X motion to slash his opponent. :*'Ice-Make: Chaos Bringer (カオスブリンガー "Kaosuburingā")': Paul Gekko manages to use the Cold Excalibur by using it's Tailed Beast Mode and rapidly moves them forward in an X motion to slash his opponent and bites them. *Human Bullet Chocolate: The User charging up his Hot chocolate from it's chakra powers and shoots the Hot Chocolate laser on the opponent. *Ultra Build Knuckle: The RG system functions to saturate the unit's internal parts with Plavsky particles in order to increase its performance. the User's Chakra can be enchancing it's knuckle and unleashed it massive amount of Energy after a big Punch. *Take Over (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): An advanced Caster-Type Transformation Magic. :*Zeref Soul: This is one of Paul Gekko's most powerful spells which was eventually mastered when training with Lan. Zeref Soul allows Paul Gekko to completely take over the appearance and abilities of a powerful, beastly creature known as “Zeref”, In said state, He has the appearance of a young man. He wears high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace. :**Enhanced Durability: Paul is quite physically durable, as he was able to take a punch from the Opponents (no visible marks were left), and return to his feet, completely unfazed. 'Background' Fan-made= 'Early Life' Paul Gekko was born as one of the Seven Siblings to Kusanagi Gekko, who was a Samurai and Laura Gekko ,who was a Princess. With the loss of the his Father survived the Flood caused by the Eight Headed Serpent attacking Izumogakure, Kyoji and his mother raised Paul Gekko on his building of Technology and doing the Christian Way as child. When Paul Gekko was 5 Years Old, He met Kokori no Mikoto as his Sibling like Figure. Kokori trusted Paul Gekko to carry on his Reputation as the Hero of Time. When Paul Gekko was 6 years Old, He was depressed, Paul Gekko met the old begger woman who lived in the house who consoles him upon learning of his mother and father's death. At this Point, Paul Gekko was a big fan of Speed Racer. Speed Racer gave Paul Gekko an Autograph which he has on Paul Gekko's Book. At some Point his younger brother Sōma Gekko became the captain of the Heaven Pirates. Paul Gekko have visited the Small Planet to taste the pizza and it likes it. However the Child was challenged by the Ōtsutsuki named Kaguya into a Pizza eating Competition and were tied after eating all of the Pizza Garlic Bread and Marinara Sauce. Paul Gekko meets a Young Soo-Won, Hak and Yona playing in the Snow. Paul Gekko throws a Giant Snowball at Hak. On the other hand, Hak started a snowball fight with Yona and Paul Gekko and brought the life back to little Yona’s eyes. Soo-won, Paul Gekko and Hak caught colds from playing in the snow, and how she felt abandoned when her father didn’t visit her in her room. Much to Soo-Won's surprise, Yu-Hon also arrived at the palace to check up on the group, and, despite scaring both Hak, Paul and Yona with his intimidating presence, cheered up Soo-Won with his wishes for Soo-Won's good health. As both the boys drifted off to sleep that night, Yona quietly became saddened over the fact that her father had not come to see her. Even though at the end of the day, all four of them got sick and had to be looked after, it was clear that they didn’t mind being sick as long as it meant staying together. Yona’s feelings are soothed when Il arrives at night with terrible homemade food for his daughter, and the King proves himself to be a doting, though busy, father. (Sonic Underground) 'Part I' Prior to being a Jinjuriki, Girouette was the eighth Jinjuriki of the Eight Headed Snake. Shunji met Girouette, who save Aile. Shunji asks Giro to take good care his younger brother because of the loss of their Mother which Girouette agrees. Paul the chosen one for Model O the Biometal and through Double Megamerge can use the other Biometals. Prairie requested Giro and Paul and Aile to deliver Model X. During the delivery, the two took a break at a cliff, when they were attacked by a Four Legged Maverick which knocked Paul and Aile off the cliff with Model X and Model O, but somehow survived resulting the awakening of Dark Gaia. Giro then fights the Mavericks and tries to reunite with Paul and Aile, with the help of Model Z. He arrives at Area B, and and destroys the Apsalus for Paul and Aile, and explains he's a part of the Guardians. The two go to Area X, the Guardian Base, and learns that the Maverick attack is being staged by someone. Before more info can be found, however, Paul Gekko and Aile and Giro learn that Area D, which is close to a town with innocent people, is being attacked. Paul Gekko and Aile rushes off to Area D despite Giro's warnings, and Giro follows them. Giro takes a head start, and while rescuing a few of the Guardians, encounters Serpent, Prometheus, and Pandora. Although he tries to fight, he is overpowered by the power of Model W, and Sasuke uses the Sharingan to force Girouette to fight against Paul and Aile. Icy Orochi finishes off Giro, and collects Model Z and Model X's password. Giro's body seems to be damaged beyond repair, so he decides to give Model Z to Paul Gekko, Aile, and turns into a Cyber-elf, which somewhat saves his life, but by doing so he dies. Paul and Aile are very sad and Paul gekko yells how he can't save anyone. Model Z tells him about the double megamerge while the Mavericks approach to kill him. He choose to try it, but after destroying the Mavericks, he faints off exhaustion. Paul awakes in the Guardian Base and finds Sho and other friends that were rescued by the Guardians. Serpent divulges that all Mega Men were designed to destroy each other and survive to control Model W, and that the process was all just a game to decide the ruler of the world. Serpent then continues on to say that even she has the blood of "the man who made Model W" in their veins, which disturbs Aile and Paul. As Flying Fortress begins to collapse, Serpent claims that destruction still awaits them so long as humans have emotions, there will always be hate, they are the true Mavericks. Aile and Paul, still troubled by Serpent's words, is reassured by Giro appearing as a Cyber-elf telling her to forget the past, that destiny is not something that is given and that her power is the key to shaping her own future. With restored confidence, Aile swears to use her power responsibly to fight for what matters. Paul and Aile continue their adventure across the world. Aile then revealed to Paul that Light Gaia had been fighting Dark Gaia in a continuous cycle of destruction and restoration of the planet since the dawn of time. Paul believed that Aile was the reason he remained the same as a Jinjuriki, but Aile revealed that it was Paul's own strong heart that prevented him from succumbing to the darkness. After thanking Paul for showing her the world . Aile tried to leave to stop Dark Gaia on her own, but Paul stopped Aile and convinced him to let him help him. Paul and Aile later arrived at the Amusement Park at the Earth to find the Temple. As they placed the Model X and Model Z and the Continents was moving back into place, Paul and Aile believed it was over, They fell into a hole to the planet's core where they were saved by Model O. However, Dark Gaia then emerged from the core, sucking Paul's new powers to complete itself, curing Paul of the Mega man condition. With Paul too weak to escape the Cyber Elf, Giro, protected Paul and Aile and restore Paul's new Powers and Paul and Aile fought Dark Gaia. During the fight however, Dark Gaia matured and became Perfect Dark Gaia and began casting the world into darkness. As Paul and Aile harnessed the Biometals Model O, Model X, and Model Z, Paul and Aile, defeated Perfect Dark Gaia and sealed it inside the planet. With the Continents coming down, They then returned to the surface of the Planet Dens by Light Gaia, who got sealed inside the planet and returned to dormancy. (Blue Seed) 'Laputa Arc' Sakai Laputa was discovered by Paul Gekko, who takes him Home to recover. On waking, Sakai is surprised to find that Paul Gekko is building a small aeroplane, with the intention of finding the lost city of Laputa, as his father had taken a photograph of it while flying. He tells him that his family lived in a small valley to the north named Gondoa, and that he had lived alone once his grandmother had died, until being abducted by the Kuro Akatsuki Leader, Sasuke, who was revived by Dark Gaia and his agents. Later in the day they are pursued by Fairy Tail pirates, and later by Sasuke's soldiers. Eventually, the two fall into an abandoned mine, where they encounter the local eccentric 'Uncle Pomme', who informs them that Sakai's amulet is one of the 'volucite' crystals ('Aetherium' in the American release) formerly used to keep Laputa aloft. Upon leaving the mines, Sakai reveals his name of 'Sakai Laputa'; whereupon they are captured by Muska, and when Paul tries to defend Sakai from the soldiers, he is knocked out in the process, and are taken to the fortress of Tedis; Paul Gekko is imprisoned in the fortress' dark, cold and damp tower while Sakai is imprisoned in a more lavish room. Later, Sasuke shows Sakai a dormant Laputan robot and reveals his knowledge of her secret name, which he interprets as that of a Laputan royal line. If Sakai refuses to cooperate, Sasuke will have Paul Gekko killed by the military. In order to prevent this from happening, Sakai orders Paul Gekko to leave for his own safety. Distraught, Paul Gekko returns to his own house, only to be dragged forcibly inside the house by Fairy Tail wizards and tied up. After being questioned harshly and rudely and deriding him as a "scared little boy who runs away," Makarov explains to Paul that Sakai was forced to tell him this in an effort to protect him. He also explains that once Sasuke has what he wants from her, he will most likely kill him. Upon hearing that airship Goliath will be taking off with Sakai to find Laputa, Makarov and the Gang prepare to intercept and capture the crystal. Paul asks Makarov to join Fairy Tail Guild to save him. Makarov initially refuses, but, after a moment of thought, reluctantly accepts and cuts Paul loose and immediately leave for the fortress of Tedis. Sakai, retained by Sasuke, recites an apotropaic verse and unexpectedly activates the amulet and the robot, who proceeds to destroy the fortress, while Pazu and Makarov's wizards embark in winged 'flaptors' to rescue Sakai themselves. Meanwhile the robot seizes Shakai, but when struck by Sasuke's artillery, retaliates against the fortress, until Sakai orders it to desist, losing her amulet in the process. The robot is then overcome by Goliath, and Paul Gekko rescues Sakai, while Sasuke obtains the amulet. The Wizards, accompanied by Paul and Sakai, return to their airship Tiger Moth, where Dola assigns Sheeta to the galley and Pazu to assist her engineer, and in which they pursue the direction identified by Sakai's amulet as that of Laputa, while Sasuke follows in the same direction in the Goliath. Both airships arrive at Laputa on the following day, where the two children, separated from Makarov's Guild, discover a city devoid of human life, but possessed of a park-like woodland with a gigantic "Eternal tree of life", maintained by a robot resembling that of the fortress. Sasuke's soldiers plunder the city's treasures, holding Natsu, Lucy and Gray captive, with the intention of having them lynched. The ancient city is revealed to be twofold; a crumbling, overgrown yet beautiful ruin of a castle above, and a perfectly preserved scientific marvel below, utilizing the ultimate evolution of the crystal levitation technology displayed by Sakai's amulet, as well as holography, magnetic cohesion, pseudo-nuclear weaponry and a veritable army of the semi-sentient robots. Upon gaining entrance to the city's central sphere, Sasuke captures Sheeta and his agents open fire upon Paul, receiving a scratch to his left cheek; whereupon Pazu frees Makarov's friends and pursues Sasuke. In the center of Laputa, containing the immense 'volucite' crystal keeping the city aloft, Muska identifies himself as "Romuska Palo Ul Laputa", another royal line, and uses Sakai's "key" crystal to access the advanced Laputian technology. He then massacres the soldiers, and destroys the Goliath. During the mayhem, Sheeta seizes her crystal amulet and flees, prompting Muska to pursue her. Encountering Paul and Pazu through a gap in a wall, Sakai gives him his amulet, and is herself later cornered by Muska in Laputa's abandoned throne room. Arguing with Sasuke, Sakai realizes and explains that the people of Laputa left the castle because it had no life. Sakai refuses to believe her, threatening to shoot her ears as well unless the crystal amulet is given to him. Paul then enters and says he'll give the crystal amulet to Sasuke if Paul can talk to Sakai; Sasuke grants the two one minute to negotiate. Sheeta and Pazu then recite a "Spell of Destruction', blinding and killing Sasuke and destroying much of the city. Having survived the collapse, Paul and Sakai re-unite with Makarov and his friends (who have had the presence of mind to swipe some of the city's treasures before fleeing), and later part from them to fly to Izumogakure as Paul had promised. (City Escape) 'Yggdrasil Island Arc' 'Meeting the Ten Tails' When Mikazuchi was a young girl, she lived with her brothers, Kyoji Gekko, Paul Gekko, Sōma Gekko and Kaede Gekko and her sister, Mira Gekko. Though the seven of them were poor, Mikazuchi enjoyed her life, until Paul Gekko takes her to Yggdrasil Island where the Ten Tails attacked Rosemary Village. Paul Gekko tries to save Mikazuchi but met the Ten Tails in a chase, whilst she managed to escape with Erzamaru. Since then, Mikazuchi was caught in the Grand Magic Games and Paul Gekko was able to save his sister and Erzamaru. (Speed Racer Reprise) ='Resistance Arc' = He used it's Version 2 to chase the Izumogakure Truck carrying the Ancient Treasure called Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi (天叢雲剣), "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven"), which is Kallen and Nagata, who were the Japanese Resistance is driving it. Paul Gekko entered Tailed Beast State to slow the Resistance down but ends up battling Kallen with it's Gunpla, RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam since it was created by the Hylians. She is able to escape after ejecting, meeting up with Nagata and the rest of the resistance. However, the Kid found where they were hiding. Paul Gekko activated the Mythology Mode to find that the Resistance is working for Strange Organization called the Kuro Akatsuki. Paul Gekko managed to convince the Resistance that working for the Strange Group will only lead to the Warth of God. Kallen and the Resistance accepts the Truth and finally treats Paul Gekko like younger brother like Figure. Later hears his mother's voice guiding him to being a full responsible boy like his father. Paul's Elder Brother and his followers brought him to the Head of the Family to have a dinner with her about the Wielder of the Tailed Beast. Quess have given him The Curse of the Double Doubloon to make sure that He can controlled the Eight Headed Dragon. When Paul Gekko was 8 Years Old, he manages to subdue the dragon by using the Shadow Rasengan. After a brief struggle, Acnologia, taking advantage of Paul Gekko's Rasengan, absorbed the Chakra from the rasengan and befriends the Jinjuriki of the Yamata no Orochi. Quess comforts Paul and let's go on a journey with his Brother. On Paul Gekko's Sixteenth Birthday at Mountasia, Kyoji have given him a Yasakani no Magatama as Paul's Birthday Present. Kyoji Gekko, the Jinjuriki of the Fortress knows his mother, let alone both parents, because his mother died shortly after giving him up to the Great Five Shinobi of Eight Paths. When Paul Gekko was 13, he caught a Australian Barracuda that was raiding the Village where the boy and his parents were rescued and keeps it as a pet. Kyoji was weakening due to the love and caring for his brother and the loss of his mother. 'One Piece Arc' ='Birth of Ninja Pirates' = Sōma Gekko was known to eaten the Devil Fruit, Kami Kami no Mi. He enters the Grand Line over the Umigakure Village on a Boat as a Legendary Pirate of the Heaven Pirates. He was Also a Member of Heaven Tail. At some point in the three years prior to the present time, Whitebeard read in the newspaper about Soma Gekko increasing fame as the captain of the Heaven Pirates and how Ace refused the offer of a Shichibukai position, and then later finally met Soma and Ace, who had spent a long time looking for him, willing to defeat him and claim his throne as the strongest in the world. Right after the five-day fight between Ace and Jinbe, Whitebeard approached the Spade Pirates on board of the Moby Dick, and telling his own crew that he will deal with Ace and Soma alone. Whitebeard defeated both Ace and his crew without a single scratch on him. After the confrontation, aware of the two boys' talent and, he drafted him into his crew, eventually allowing him to become commander of his Second Division, despite his young age and even though Ace had tried numerous times to kill him. (We are) ='Prologue of One Piece' = Paul Gekko shows up to see the Disappearance of his Younger Brother. Paul Gekko and the others formed the Ninja Pirates.Over time, the crew gained a great reputation, and Paul Gekko was known as the "master rookie" and was also offered the chance to become one of the Shichibukai, but he refused. He also attracted Edward Newgate's attention through the newspaper like Paul Gekko's Brother. When they finally entered the New World Ace, Paul Gekko immediately went to meet "Red Haired" Shanks in order to thank him for saving his hero. Paul Gekko and his crew eventually decided to keep searching for One Piece the Legendary Treasure and his younger brother, but were stopped by Boa Hancock, who fought Paul Gekko to protect Luffy at Alablasta. Paul Gekko and Luffy reunited again because they share the same dream about finding One Piece and eating of Food. In their haste to get to the restaurant, Luffy and Paul accidentally slammed two men straight through the back of the restaurant and through several houses. To his surprise, one of the men he knocked into was Smoker. Recognizing the Marine, Luffy, Paul Gekko and his Crew instantly ran away and was soon being chased by Smoker and his Marines all over the town. In the midst of the commotion, Luffy, Straw Hat Pirates and the Ninja Pirates were saved by the other man he knocked over, his brother Ace. Hancock violently kicks Paul Gekko to prevent him from racing to Luffy. Regrouping with their own crew back on the Going Merry and the White Angel, Luffy explained things to them and Paul Gekko about Ace. As Luffy was talking to Paul Gekko, Ace appeared and momentarily asked Luffy and his crew to join the crew he was under, the Whitebeard Pirates. ='Impel Down Arc' = On White Fox, Prince Maxus tells Paul Gekko that his Younger Brother was at the Underwater Prison that the Umigakure Villagers feared it. Upon Hearing This, Paul Gekko asks for Help from Taanko the Captain of Impel. Taanko accepts his Offer and Set Sails to the Underwater Prison. After the Arrival, Paul Gekko uses the camouflage-like Aura to reach to Level Six just in time to save his brother but was halted by the warden Magellan. Paul Gekko sees Luffy again with Bon Clay who were attending to save Ace in Level Six too. Taanko contacts Paul Gekko on a Walkie Talkie about reaching Level 6 of the underwater prison. Magellan then informs the three that they have blockaded the staircases to Level 5 and Level 3. The 3 remaining Demon Guards and Sadi-chan guard the Level 5 entrance. Hannyabal and a group of guards guard Level 3's entrance. Magellan then uses his Hydra attack and sends Paul Gekko, Luffy and Bon Clay on the run (which Bentham insists on distracting the Warden disguised as Luffy, so the real Luffy could get away) The three split up and Magellan starts to pursue Luffy who has already breathed in some of the poison from Magellan's attack. Bentham starts to worry and begins to think of ways to help only to realize that he himself would get harmed. Magellan also tries to interrogate Luffy on how he snuck into the prison but Luffy refuses to say anything. Luffy, Paul Gekko and the Gang escaped Impel down and head towards to Marineford leaving Bon Clay staying behind in Impel Down. ='Marineford Arc' = At some Point during the "Summit War" at Marineford, Paul Gekko was shocked that his Younger Brother was prepared to be executed along with Ace, Paul Gekko uses the Full Eight Headed Snake Form to save Soma combined with Luffy's Haki to save Ace. According to Soma, Paul Gekko can use his fists into pure lava before throwing it forward, like an over-sized hurricane to sink Marineford. Paul in Orochi starts to sink the Marineford by accident causing the Marines run in fear. Sengoku does not stand idly by watching, instead suddenly transforming into his Buddha form and delivering a powerful shockwave to the Yamata no Orochi, sending the Ace, Luffy, Soma and Paul Gekko flying. Then he warns Paul Gekko to not go around spouting nonsense such as sinking the mighty fortress which represents justice and prepares to fight to defend the pride of the Marines. In the Battle, Yamata no Orochi uses the Magma Hurricane on Sengoku's Shockwave as a defense but is knocked back by the intervention of Garp. Orochi shows the Ultimate Power based on the Gura Gura no Mi that taunted Sengoku and Garp, stating that he will end their age by mercy. Akainu, who was impressed by Paul Geko's new powers attempts to strike the defensless Paul and Luffy with his Magma, but Ace leaps in between them and takes the hit. The remaining fragment of the Vivre Card that he gave to Luffy rapidly disintegrates into ash as everyone looks on in shock. Feeling nostalgic for Dadan as well, Ace asked Luffy to give her his regards if he ever ran into her, and that he misses even someone like her, and also stating that he wished that he could have seen Luffy accomplish his dream. Ace affirmed his resolve and noted that just as they swore to each other, he had no regrets about the way he lived his life, and that it wasn't fame, or glory he wanted, but rather the answer on whether or not he truly deserved to be born. Noticing his voice getting quieter, Ace asked Luffy to pass on his final words to his crew. With his last breath, Ace tearfully thanked his family and friends for loving him, causing his crew call out to him in grief. Ace dies smiling, satisfied with his life. Now dead, Ace's lifeless body slips out of Luffy's arms as everyone looks on in shock. Paul Gekko thanks Ace for saving him and Luffy and everything that Luffy cares. To fulfil Ace's wish, Paul Gekko then grabbed his brother and dragged him out saying that he still needed to enroll to the Guild, and that he could have fun later. Paul Gekko, Sōma and his crew were reunited but was cut short by Yugito Nii, who had intentionally led them there, and activated explosive tags which were placed over the tunnels behind them, sealing them in. Knowing that they were from Izumogakure, Paul Gekko and Yugito starts to argue in their respective Tailed Beast Forms but were prevented from fighting by Kyoji Gekko, who is on Wheelchair and Erza Scarlet. Paul Gekko accepted his fate and broke the loop caused by the Izanami to Naori Uchiha. Before Paul Gekko accepted his fate, He telepathically thanks Luffy for being a Great Friend. 'Academy Arc' 'Beginning' Paul Gekko was present when Natsu brought the egg from which Happy would later hatch to the guild. He suggested that they all eat it together, but was astonished when Natsu claimed the egg to be a dragon's egg as the marks on it were akin to those made by a dragon's claw. He watched on sceptically as Lisanna and Natsu decided to hatch the egg together. The next day, he was as surprised as everybody else when Natsu stormed into the guild, raging about the egg's mysterious disappearance. Gray got angry when Natsu went around accusing people randomly of having stolen the egg. But everybody calmed down when Elfman returned, revealing that he had taken the egg to help warm it up in the night. Soon afterwards, the egg hatched to reveal a winged, blue cat. After the event, everybody returned to their usual jovial mood. ='Meeting Urama' = Paul Gekko graduated from Duel Academy with his Machina Deck. Paul met Thetis at his beginning of the Pokémon Journey in the Unova Reigon and was successful on becoming the Pokémon Master while Thetis have succeeded in becoming a Pokémon Coordinator. Paul Gekko be came a Pokemon Master of Kalos, Sinnoh, Hoenn and Johto. Some years later, the Village where Paul Gekko went, was demolished by a Giant Moving Statue. Lyon, Bastia, Wang and Urama found the town's sole survivor. Uruma took Paul Gekko as her third student and taught him and Bastia Ice-Make Magic. Paul accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his new deceased neighbors and classmates by capturing the Gedo Juubi using Urama's unorthodox methods. Paul Gekko also obtained the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Urama's training methods. When Paul Gekko heard of Gedo Ten Tails' current locaton, he decided to unleash the Orochi against the Gedo Juubi, understanding Urama's and Bastia's warnings. Paul collapsed from battling the Gedo Juubi and woke up to see Urama battling it. Urama told him to take Bastia and run. Paul carries Bastia and saw that Urama has a scar on her cheek. Bastia woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Paul that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat the Gedo Juubi, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be destroyed. Before turning into ice, she made Paul promise to tell Bastia that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Bastia woke up and discovered the Gedo Juubi encased in ice and Urama's sacrifice. Basita saw Lyon Vastia and Gray Fullbuster it was Paul that encased the Ten-Tails. Lyon Vastia berated Paul for Ur and Urama's death and the five apprentices parted ways. Lan's Father found Paul Gekko roaming due to the loss of his Master. Lan's Father took him as his pupil. He then trained them in the ways of Martial Arts like his son did. When Paul Gekko saw the stranger that resurrected the Worst nightmare: The Body of the Ten Tailed Beast, Lan's Father managed to stop Madara and forced him to retreat and battled the Giant Statue. Lan's Father sacrificed his life to seal the Gedo Juubi and to save Paul Gekko from being haunted by it's presence. Lan teaches Paul Gekko about how to use Martial Art Skills to honor his father's legacy. Before Paul Gekko regroups with his brothers and one sister, He was attacked by Gray Fullbuster but managed to escape with the remaining fragments of the Ten Tailed Deliora. Fū was surprised about Paul Gekko's stronger style. Fū was hated and neglected by her village, and that the citizens thought that she was captured and killed. but with Paul Gekko around, Paul Gekko transforms into the Eight Headed Dragon causing the citizens to apologize for Fū and the citizens were vaporized by Paul Gekko's Megaman Transformation much to Fū's dismay. Fū introduces herself to Paul Gekko by transforming into the Seven Tails. Although Paul Gekko gives Fū the Chaos Emerald for good luck, Sonic the Hedgehog came and is convinced. As a couple of police officers are driving down the highway sharing their excitement for capturing a blue hedgehog and the two Jinchūriki.The police set up a road block covering a long range of the highway where Fu and Paul Gekko are racing and running but When Sonic hears about Paul Gekko, he turns himself in to save Paul Gekko and Fū. Sonic thinks he'll get out without tricks and he'll meet with Paul Gekko again. Sonic is taken away while Paul Gekko and Fū says that they will not let anyone stand in the Shinobi. At the Takigakure, The Four Noble Clans throws a party and congratulates Paul and Fu on doing their adventure. 'Space Colony Yuki' 'Lan Arc' One day out in a forest, Paul Gekko steps in and meets Mr. Kisaragi's Zygarde in his first time being a Pokemon Lover. When Paul Gekko got separated from his Teamates, the Izumo Military Troops picked him up which is taking him to the Isla Trusta. When Paul Gekko is Eighteen, he received a pet three headed puppy. Paul Gekko fed the beast with massive Pizza. The People welcomed and comfort him with the The Good Ship Misery Song. The Ship Docks on Isla Trusta thus letting Paul Gekko be reunited with his teammates. Paul Gekko met a new friend named Soumei Uchiha and became friend when learning how to stand on water. When Sitting on a Ice like Island with his friend, Paul and Soumei were pursued by Killer Whales. Soumei lets Paul Gekko swim to the Ice Bird while Soumei drives the six Killer Whales away. Paul saw Okaina rescued his friend and finally made it way back to Isla Trusta. Some Time Later, Paul Gekko and Lan went to the Izumo Academy only to find that, Wang, Bastia and the X Clan members, Sekai X, Paula X is part of the Academy. Paul Gekko, In the Izumo's 1st Place Racing Trophy, was the RX-78-2 Gunpla, He then used it for his first Gunpla battle until a surprise attack by Fuuma - resulting his Gunpla being destroyed. But it turns out there was another Gunpla inside the shell called the BG-011B Build Burning Gundam same as Paul Gekko's RX-78-2 gunpla's final form turns out to be the RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam and then the battle continues until Sekai's Sister interrupted the gunpla battle by entering the battle area which causes the system to abort the battle, she then grabbed her brother and dragged him out saying that he still needed to enroll to the school, and that he could have fun later. The two friends are being chased by a Bully. In order to evade the fearsome Guy at the Academy, Paul and Lan hops across a river, and "flushes" the Bully down the stream. Elated at their close victory, Paul says good bye as the bully was carried down the river. Pumbaa, the warthog, however, is concerned about the close call. Despite his friend's fears, Paul Gekko and Lan considers the escape a lucky, fortunate charm. No sooner has Timon bragged about his good luck when Paula X appeared with the Panther and chases the four into a giant hallow tree. Paul immediately descends into panic, as the panther remains poised outside the sole entryway, but Lan is convinced that they can climb the tree and jump from bough to bough in escape. Their plan, however, is cut off by the Fairy Tail Guild Members, Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza who were in a rage about the new guild, chops down all the trees in their area. After this first failure, Paul devises a escape method, which Lan agrees on summoning the Kuro Akatsuki, Deliora and the Ten Tailed Rabbit and it worked. ='Meeting the Super Scientist' = Sai Ōtsutsuki the Son of the Super Scientists met Paul Gekko when he is the young Megaman Volnutt. Paul Gekko is at Professor Karima's side, stood upon one of the floating Fleet of White Angel Ships. Karima boasts that his armada is over 2,000 years old. "The perfect holy machine... ready to impose terror in unimaginable ways!". ='Gundam Arc' = As the Izumo Academy Students, and other colonists, were gathering to depart, a group of Shinobi dressed as clowns arrived, who were specialized in doing acrobatics, gymnastics (including tumbling and trampoline), aerial acts (such as trapeze, aerial silk, corde lisse), contortion, stilts and a variety of other routines. Juggling is one of the most common acts in a circus; the combination of juggling and gymnastics is called equilibristics and include acts like plate spinning and the rolling globe. Acts like these are the some of the most common, and the most traditional in Birthday Parites. A Shinobi who was kind hearted gives Paul Gekko a Scooter as a Gift. Desil is first met when Paul almost runs him over with a scooter. Desil had a small injury that Paul offered to take care of back on the White Angel. At the time this event seemed to be a coincidence, however events indicate that Desil set everything up so he could get the opportunity to observe Paul and the Gundam. After Paul treats the wound Desil plays a game of tag by bouncing around the gravity-less room until Flit caught him. After that he asks to see the mobile suits on the ship, to which Flit agrees seeing nothing wrong with a young boy being interested in mobile suits. When the UE presence was made known Desil stole the AGE device from Paul and used it to activate the Gundam which he piloted out into space. There he engaged the Gafran, however from Flit's eyes it appeared Desil wasn't serious and was only playing around as the Gundam zipped around the battlefield in a manner similar to Desil's earlier game. Still Desil proved to have amazing skill and could read the Gafran so well he knew what they were going to do. After the battle Desil took the Gundam to an isolated section of the colony's port, with Paul following in a Mecha Paul Gekko, where he returned both the AGE device and the Gundam to Paul saying that he expected more from them. In the Dream World, Paul Gekko revives his counterpart Kaede after escaping from the Terrible Dog Fish. Paul Gekko and his Family met the Blastern and finally gave the Creature the Money enough to pass and celebrate his family's birthday. Twelve Years Later, Yuki Uzuki and Paul Gekko recieve two Baby Boys from Takamagahara, the Heavenly Land. After the Yamata no Orochi Arc, before Christmas Eve, Mizumi and Palm helps Paul Gekko gift wrap many presents at Mizumi's House. Later, that Christmas Night at Paul Gekko's House, Paul Gekko gives Palm a ball of yarn and Pill a Jar of Honey. Paul Gekko gives a Golden Watch with the Golden Chain to Princess Yuki Uzuki as a good luck charm. Paul Gekko is given a Gift from Princesses Mizumi and Yuki Uzuki, a Mobile Suit RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam and a Good Luck Charm, Grass Cutting Great Sword. When Paul Gekko is 19 Years Old, Paul Gekko meets the Leviathan when he is swimming with his Brother. While Paul Gekko and Lan is on Vacation, theye encountered the Two Boys, Yamato and Arthur. Athrun builds a robotic pet bird, Birdy (Torii(which means bird) in the Japanese version), which he gives to Kira. Morgenroete secretly develops five mobile suits for the Earth Alliance in a concealed base on the space colony Heliopolis, belonging to the supposedly neutral Orb. The mobile suits are intended to counter ZAFT's superior military technology. The Le Creuset team raids the base, managing to steal only four of the five mobile suits, because ZAFT pilot Rusty Mackenzie is shot and killed during the raid. During the Raid, Paul Gekko, Lan and Kira helped Earth Alliance officer Murrue Ramius, he recognized an approaching ZAFT soldier as his childhood friend Athrun Zala. The two friends were stunned by each other's presence in the battlefield. Paul Gekko's Gundam, when in Auto-Pilot was able to hold off the ZAFT Forces to help Kira and Athrun rebuild their Friendship. 'Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei' 'Meeting Shiba Tatsuya' After Graduatuing from Izumo Academy, Paul Gekko arrives at the National Magic University Affiliated First High School in April AD2095. Paul Gekko realised that the Kokori's Descendants are there to and this made Paul Gekko shocked. Paul Gekko and his old timing Friends were enrolled in the New School. Paul Gekko was encountered by Tatsuya and Miyuki. At the opening ceremony Miyuki is complaining about Tatsuya not being the freshman representative. After reprimanding her Tatsuya reminds her that practical magic skills are more important that written tests and that even if she were to refuse the position of representative as a 'Weed' he would not be chosen to replace her. After encouraging her she leaves for the rehearsal. Paul Gekko leading to an argument between Erika, Leo and Mizuki and the Course 1 students. After Mizuki askes how much better the Course 1 students think they are considering that classes just began a student draws a weapon while Leo charges him, only to be stopped by Erika's batton. Several other male students begin to cast magic and Paul Gekko entering Tailed Beast Mode causing a female student to tell them to stop and begin casting her own magic. (Share the one School) ='Shinobi King Awakes' = Everyone is surprised at how quick Tatsuya defeated Hattori in the duel. Tatsuya begins his work as part of the Disciplinary Committee. Meanwhile, Miyuki starts showing more mixed emotions towards her big brother. Azuwa also shows great intest in Tatsuya's CAD, silver horn of the silver series, created by the genius Taurus Silver. Paul Gekko was feeling lonely about how to use Magic, Tatsuya reminds Paul Gekko that using Tailed Beasts and magic skills are more important that written tests. Paul Gekko thanks Tatsuya for the Courage that he gaves him. Tatsuya finishes his report about the incident. The group, consisting of Erika, Leo, Mizuki, Miyuki and Tatsuya go to a cafe, where they talk about Tatsuya's cast jamming. Mibu asks Tatsuya to join the kendo club, but Tatsuya declines, Mibu then tells Tatsuya that the non-magic specialised clubs plan to join together to tell their thoughts about the couse 1, course 2 discrimination. Tatsuya asks Mibu what she plans to do after telling her thoughts to the school. Tatsuya and his friends confront the terrorists in their hideout. Tsukasa Hajime, leader of the Japanese branch of Blanche, confirms Tatsuya that he manipulated Sayaka's memories. He tried to hypnotise Tatsuya using Evil Eye magic; when it failed, he fled and eventually got subdued by Kirihara who chopped his arm. After the terrorists were taken into custody, Tatsuya and his friends visited Sayaka after she was discharged at the hospital. Afterwards, they return back to their normal school life. |-|Anime and Video Games= ='Early Life'= Prior to Paukl Gekko being born as a baby, The Yamata no Orochi is the Legendary Eight Headed Dragon that first appeared in Japan, and is responsible for taking over the Japan's Capital demanding the blood tribute at the turn of the calender, Maidens being sacrificed to the Orochi's appetite and always craves burgers when the Red moon comes and raids Hamburger Village, looking for delicious food. Impressed by one of the cook's cooking ability. The results of the monster's existence is noticeable in the current time frame. Orochi was sealed into the baby Paul Gekko by Paul Gekko's Father, who is the Descendant of Susanoo no Mikoto. At some point, during young age, Paul Gekko was involved in the Konoha Crush. Prior to meeting Vent and Aile at the Amusement Park, he has the bag of chocolates and the bag of potato chips to help Naruto Uzumaki win the battle, Naruto attempts to summon Gamabunta, though is only able to summon Gamakichi, a considerably smaller toad that does nothing but taunt Naruto but Paul Gekko bought him treats to make sure that he doesn't taunt Naruto. Unimpressed by Naruto's attempt at a summon, Gaara gives the battle a stipulation: using his sand to keep Sakura pinned to the tree, Gaara causes the sand to slowly form a tighter hold on her, forcing Naruto to defeat him before Sakura suffocates. With the new incentive for battle made, used his Mcflurry of Furry Technique for the first time on sending wave after wave of attacks at Gaara and pushing Gaara to his limits of endurable damage. Not wanting to lose, Gaara completes his transformation forcing Paul Gekko to summon the Gigantic Eight Headed Dragon from the scroll, but Naruto swap it with the Gamabunta scroll instead. Gamabunta, having yet to find Naruto worthy of commanding him, is reluctant to fight for Naruto. Gamakichi, revealed to be Gamabunta's son, encourages the giant toad to accept Naruto due to Paul Gekko meeting Naruto thus giving him a big hand earlier. Upon learning that Paul Gekko helped Naruto and that Gaara had picked on prince of the Gekko Family. Now freed from the restraints imposed upon it by Gaara's consciousness, Shukaku is able to use its more devastating abilities, each of which Gamabunta is unable to counter completely. Paul Gekko suddenly unzips his backpack revealing that the egg hatch. The egg contained the Computer virus-like creature called the giant "Blue Eyes Cluster Dragon level 12", forcing Shukaku back into submission. Using the only weapon he has, Paul puts all of his energy into a headbutt. His desperate attack being right on the mark, Gaara's strength is sapped and the giant tanuki disintegrates. Gamabunta, worn out by the battle, returns home with Gamakichi, though not before complementing Naruto's outstanding fighting abilities. As the two ninja fall through the air and to the earth, Temari picks up a defeated Kankurō, Sakura is freed from Gaara's sand, and Paul Gekko approaches a defeated Gaara. Fearing that Paul Gekko means to do him more harm, Gaara beckons him to stay away. Upon getting close enough, instead of harming Gaara, Paul Gekko displays pity, stating that he too knows the pain of being alone. Naruto, however, was able to find people to nurture his pain and bring him hope, and states that if Gaara ever again tries to hurt those people that have brought him happiness, he will again be forced to again take action. Gaara, in disbelief, realises that Shinobi King's strength comes not from his desire to help himself, but to help those that are dear to him, which begins to change Gaara's outlook on life. Sasuke gathers up Paul Gekko, extremely impressed and jealous of Naruto's display of strength. Likewise, Temari and Kankurō retrieve a beaten Gaara, who, for the first time ever, apologizes to them. After the Konoha Crush, Paul Gekko was adopted by Girouette who found him in the woods along with Vent, who work for Girouette's Giro Express. Vent and Paul's boss, Girouette (Giro for short), calls him to deliver a package for the Guardians in a forest, and they are attacked by Mavericks. Vent and Paul falls over a cliff and when he wakes up, Giro tells him to find the package and take it to their client at the rendezvous point. He runs into them while looking for the package and they identify each other. They are suddenly attacked by a giant Maverick, and Vent tells the Guardians they should run away, but they refuses to leave without the Biometal. Vent tries to protect them, and the Biometal Model X Megamerge with him, giving him the power to stop the Maverick, following it. Before he leaves, the Guardian he protected, Prairie, introduces herself and thanks him, and Vent an Paul tells his name and job. ='First Adventure'= Paul Gekko and Vent defeats the giant Maverick and reaches the rendezvous point, telling the other Guardians that their friends need help. They all leave except for Fleuve, who talks with Vent. Fleuve is contacted by the Guardians, who says that everyone is alright. Fleuve asks if there is another delivery person nearby, and the Guardians spot a battle far away. After hearing it, Vent decides to go to the area to see if Giro is safe. He goes through a lot of Mavericks and Prairie manages to contact him, giving Giro's position and asking to take a chip with him. When he arrives, Vent is attacked by a large Maverick but Paul Gekko saves him by Chaos Control that causes the Giant Maverick to stuck in the Tree. Vent is severely hurt, to the point he can't move, but when it tries to escape and attack Paul Gekko, someone appears and saves him. he person that saved Vent is Giro, who can also use a Biometal. They talk with each other and use a teleporter to go to the Guardian Base. Vent is surprised by the flying base, and when Prairie asks if he took the chip, he takes a lot of objects from his pockets (including a PET, a Servbot toy, and a Game Boy Advance) before finding it and the Biometal. Prairie formally introduces herself, saying she is the commanding officer of the Guardians, and explains everything. Suddenly, there is a report that Dr. Eggman has prepared a full scale invasion. Paul and Vent rushes off to protect the residential area, and Giro follows. They both Megamerge and fight the Mavericks. Then an injured Guardian tells Vent that Giro has been captured by the Mavericks. Vent and Paul sees Giro being pined down by Dr. Eggman's minion, Sasuke the Leader of the Kuro Akatsuki, and is put under his control and was forced to attack Paul Gekko. Vent tries to free Giro. Paul Gekko screams Giro's name and Giro snaps out of it. Giro loves Paul and Vent so much. Their friendship is then interrupted by the sudden arrival of Dr. Eggman in the Flaship as he and the Egg Fleet open fire at Giro. Vent attacks Sasuke, but Prometheus repels his attack and Paul Gekko takes a hit from Sasuke's Pokemon and Paul was enraged for hurting Giro, but Eggmab then informs Paul that he Paul Gekko is Sonic the Hedgehog, identifying Sasuke and the Kuro Akatsuki as the greater threats and seeing the Yamata no Orochi inside of Paul Gekko. Paul Gekko was shocked of his nickname and Eggman reveals that he has actually teamed up with Sasuke. He then informs Sonic that his Egg Fleet has the power to wipe Sonic off the map and it did. Vent is so hurt he changes back to his regular form. Dr. Eggman, Sasuke, Prometheus, and Pandora leave the two injured Mega Man and the Jinchūriki to the Mavericks called Egg Pawns and heads for the Egg Fleet's flagship, the Final Fortress and the tyrant and his forces depart.Giro gives Vent Model Z and tells him to share Model Z's power to Paul Gekko, but by doing so he dies. Paul and Vent are very sad and he yells how he can't save anyone. A strange Entity came in the form of a biometal tells them about the double megamerge while the Mavericks approach to kill him. they choose to try it, but after destroying the Mavericks, he faints off exhaustion. Vent and Paul awakes in the Guardian Base and finds Sho and other friends that were rescued by the Guardians. Vent goes to Area E and faces Hivolt the Raptoroid. Paul defeats Hivolt and obtains Model H, giving it for Fleuve to analyze. Afterwards he goes to Area F. Vent faces Lurerre the Abysroid. Paul Gekko destroyed Fistleo the Predatoroid and Hurricaune the Wolveroid. He faces the two and, after a difficult battle, defeats them, obtains Model F, and goes to the Guardian Base and destroyed Protectos the Goreroid and Leganchor the Gelroid. Purprill captures Sho and uses him to make a deal with Vent, trading his friend by Models F, H and L. Purprill absorbs the Biometals and becomes extremely powerful, easily beating Vent. However, after giving Vent a beating, Purprill's body cracks and falls apart, the power being too much for his body. Paul Gekko Roars with the Mega Merge and destroyed Purpill to save Sho. Vent obtains Model P, but the three Biometals absorbed by Purprill are damaged and can't be used. Vent takes them to the Guardian Base so Fleuve can repair them, and in the base, they sees Serpent is announcing to the public the start of Project Haven, and that he will use the power of Model W to lead the people as the king of the world. Eggman kills Serpent with the Egg Fleet and Eggman says it's time to get the show on the road and somehow is able to project his image onto all the televisions and mechanical devices in the city. He tells them all his name and his intentions to take over the city and make it a part of his new Eggman Empire. Dr. Eggman sent Sasuke to invade the City unleashes several Mavericks to cause havoc and gather negative emotions, and Vent goes out to stop him. Vent uses Model P to follow Flammole without being noticed, entering Slither Inc. Prometheus notices Vent and kills the clueless Flammole for leading him to the building. Vent fights against Prometheus and Pandora. Fleuve repaired the Biometals and Sho goes after Vent to deliver them. Sasuke was then defeated by Paul Gekko and Serpent Megamerges with Model W, becoming a Mega Man and facing Vent. During the battle, Sho finds Vent and delivers the Biometals. With the Biometals, Vent apparently wins, but Model W absorbs his energy and Serpent transforms again but Paul Gekko is able to destory Model W and Serpent by accidentally trnasforming into a Eight Headed Dragon. After the fight was over, Vent and Paul saw that Sho had been saved from falling off the edge of the tower when his shirt collar caught on a protruding piece of stone. The three friends then returned to the Guardian Base together. Eggman fled in his Egg Mobile and fled with the Egg Fleet. ='Second Adventure'= Paul Gekko found Ragna in a lab along with his younger siblings Jin and Saya for presently unknown reasons. However, they were eventually freed from the lab by Jubei of the Six Heroes. Paul Gekko and Ragna's Family were then taken to a church and were watched over by the sister of one of the Six Heroes. At some point, Saya became very ill and Ragna decided to look after her, and in turn spending less time with his brother and his new best friend. Soon after Saya became sick, the church was burnt down by Jin and Yūki Terumi, who also cut off Ragna's right arm and kidnapped Saya before leaving him for dead. At some point, Ragna was bitten by a vampire to save his life and Paul Gekko. He and Paul Gekko were later found by Jubei, the beastkin who left him at the church, where he proceeded to train Ragna on how to control the power of his newly acquired Azure Grimoire which replaced his lost arm and repeatedly stated that although the item was a part of him now, the power was not Paul Gekko's to command yet. For the next few years, Jubei trained Ragna to control the power of the Azure, being periodically watched by Rachel, who requested Jubei to take care of him. During the time, he met Taokaka as a child. When his training was at last complete, Ragna had finally come to the decision to depart on his journey with Paul Gekko. 'As a Playable Character' 'Gameplay' If you control Paul Gekko in Fighting Games, Adventure Games or other games, the gameplay consist of three basic screens: an overworld, in which the player navigates the main character; the player engages opponents in one-on-one close quarter combat in a series of best-two-out-of-three matches and a menu interface, in which the player configures his Pokémon, items, or gameplay settings. 'Controls' *Playstation **Left Thumb stick (Up, Down, Left Right) **X button to Jump **O Button to Punch **Triangle Button to Kick **Square Button to unleash Special Attack *GameCube **Control stick (Up, Down, Left Right) **A Button to Jump **B Button Dash **X Button to Punch **Y Button to Kick **Z Button unleash Special Attack *Gameboy Advance **Control Button (Up, Down, Left Right) **A Button to Jump **B Button to Dash **L Button to Punch **R Button to Kick *Nintendo DS **Control Button (Up, Down, Left Right) **A Button to Jump **B Button Dash **L Button to Punch **R Button to Kick 'Fusion Forms' *Chimeratech Deliora *The Great Demon-Lord Dragneel 'Equipment' 'Weapons' *Ryuseken no Tsurugi (Evil's Bane) *Sword of the Hero (Katana) *Kusanagi no Tsurugi (Grass Cutting Great Sword) *Yasakani no Magatama (Necklace) *Shinto Sword (Lightsaber) *Shinto Shield (Shield) *Gekko Clan Ritual *Sword of Susano (スサノオのツルギ, Susano no Tsurugi) *Magic Pencil *Star Rod *Death Saurer *Kami Ring *Blade of Kindness *Excalibur 'Fishing Equipment' *Gekko Rod (Fishing Rod) 'Shen Gong Wu' *Emperor Scorpion 'Tailed Beasts' *Fortress Gundam *Usui Sadamitsu 'Vehicles' *School Bus *Paul's Scooter *Animal Car *Paul Gekko's Fleet 'Friends' *Kirby *Crunchy Hank 'Pokemon' 'With Party' *Snivy -> Servine -> Serpeiror *Zebstrika *Sewaddle -> Swadloon -> Leavany *Alakazam *Reshiram *Swellow 'Given Away' *Rayquaza <----> Mega Rayquaza 'Traded away' *Scraggy (Traded with Deerling) 'With Porfessor Juniper' *Axew -> Fraxure -> Haxorus *Charmander -> Charmeleon -> Charzard <----> Mega Charzard (X) *Ferroseed -> Ferrothorn *Riolu -> Lucario *Arcanine *Vulpix -> Ninetales *Ekans *Amura -> Aurorus *Goomy *Chatot *Pichu *Arbok *Groudon *Kyogre *Dialga *Palkia *Giratina *Deoxys *Lugia *Ho-Oh *Victini *Buneary *Articuno *Xerneas (3) *Yvetal (3) *Zygarde (3) *Spearow -> Fearow *Larvitar -> Pupitar -> Tyranitar *Kyurem *Rhyhorn -> Rhydon -> Rhyperior *Keldeo *Doduo -> Dodrio *Meloetta *Camerupt *Inkay *Magnamite -> Magneton -> Magnazone *Raichu *Haxorus *Shuppet *Abra *Cranidos *Frillish *Ekans *Zekrom *Fennekin *Joltik -> Garvantula *Froaky *Chespin *Fletching *Jellicent *Venipede -> Whrilipede -> Scolipede *Trapinch *Reshiram *Deino -> Zweiloud -> Hydreigon *Samurott *Deerling -> Sawsbuck *Roggenrola -> Boldore -> Gigalath 'Gym Badges' 'Kanto' *Boulder *Cascade *Soul *Thunder *Rainbow *Marsh *Volcano *Earth 'Johto' *Zephyr *Hive *Plain *Fog *Storm *Glacier *Mineral *Rising 'Hoenn' *Stone *Knuckle *Heat *Balance *Rain *Mind *Feather *Dynamo 'Sinnoh' *Coal *Forest *Cobble *Fen *Relic *Mine *Icicle *Beacon 'Unova' 'Black and White' *Trio *Basic *Insect *Bolt *Quake *Jet *Freeze *Legend 'Black and White 2' *Basic *Toxic *Bolt *Quake *Jet *Legend *Wave 'Kalos' *Bug *Cliff *Rumble *Forest *Voltage *Fairy *Psychic *Iceberg 'Deck' 'Machina Deck' 'Normal Monsters' *Flame Champion (1) *Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3) *Red-Eyes Black Dragon (1) *Dark Magicican (1) 'Effect Monsters' *Dark Magician Girl (3) *Proto Cyber Dragon (3) *Machina Fortress (1) *Commander Covington (1) *Machins Soldier (1) *Machina Sniper (1) *Machina Defender (1) *Machina Peacekeeper (1) *Cyber Dragon Zwei (3) *Cyber Valley (1) *Cyber Dragon (3) *Blue Eyes Shining Dragon (3) *Susa Soilder (1) *Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (1) *Red Eyes Black Chick (1) *Susa Soilder (1) *Ojama Red (1) *Ojama Yellow (1) *Ojama Green (1) *Ojama Black (1) *Ojama Blue (1) *Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon (1) *Red-Eyes Black Chick (1) 'Spells' *Overload Fusion (1) *Future Fusion (1) *Polymerization (2) *Giant Trunade (1) *Super Polymerization (1) *Sword of Kusanagi (1) 'Traps' *Iron Resolve (3) *Metalmorph (7) *Rare Metalmorph (3) 'Fusion Monsters' *Five Headed Dragon *Chimeratech Overdragon *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon 'Ultima Deck' 'Normal Monsters' *Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3) *Red-Eyes Black Dragon (1) *Flame Champion (3) *Serpent Night Dragon (1) *Dark Magician (1) *Chamberlain of the Six Samurai (1) 'Effect Monsters' *Dark Magician Girl (1) *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier (1) *Geomancer of the Ice Barrier (6) *Despair from the Dark (4) *Cold Enchanter (3) *Ice Master (1) *Ice Queen (1) *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier (2) *General Gantala of the Ice Barrier (1) *General Raiho of the Ice Barrier (1) *General Gantala of the Ice Barrier (1) *Blizzard Warrior (7) *Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier (3) *Prior of the Ice Barrier (3) *Samurai of the Ice Barrier (3) *Strategist of the Ice Barrier (3) *Tin Goldfish (3) *Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier (7) *Numbing Grub in the Ice Barrier (6) *Different Dimension Dragon (3) *Pitch Dark Dragon (3) *Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End (1) *Spirit of the Six Samurai (9) *Enishi, Shien's Chancellor (1) *Great Shogun Shien (1) *Hand of the Six Samurai (1) *Aromage **Cananga (2) **Rosemary (3) **Bergamot (3) **Jasmine (3) *Secret Five Samurai **Hatsume **Doji **Kizaru **Fuma **Genba *Legendary Five Samurai **Enishi **Kageki **Kizan **Mizuho **Shinai 'Spells' *Aroma Garden *Overload Fusion (1) *Future Fusion (1) *Polymerization (2) *Giant Trunade (1) *Super Polymerization (1) *Sword of Kusanagi (1) *Foolish Burial (1) *Forbidden Lance (3) *Heavy Storm (1) *Medallion of the Ice Barrier (3) *Monster Reborn (5) *Mystical Space Typhoon (3) *Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force (2) *Salvage (2) *Surface (2) *Megamorph (4) *Dragon's Mirror (6) 'Traps' *Mirror Force (4) *Iron Resolve (3) *Metalmorph (7) *Rare Metalmorph (3) *DNA Surgery (5) *The Six Shinobi (4) 'Fusion Monsters' *Five Headed Dragon *Aqua Dragon *Darkfire Dragon *Metal Dragon *Quintet Magician *Secret Six Samurai **Rihan 'Synchro Monsters' *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Aromaseraphy **Jasmine **Angelica 'Bakugan' *Exedra *Elfin *Dragonoid *Altair 'Allies' *Mona *Black Empire *Orochi Subduing Team *Team Okaina *Children of Susanoo *Ami Burklight *Yahweh's Faction *Mushroom Kingdom *Kingdom of Hyrule *Arcadia Kingdom *Akame Kingdom 'Family' *Dr. Paul Gekko- Original Incarnation *Demigod Paul Gekko- Original Incarnation *Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki- Great Great Great Granduncle *Yahweh- Great Great Great Grandfather *Yula- Great Great Great Grandmother *Haoru- Great Great Grandfather *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki- Great Grandmother *Raimei Ōtsutsuki- Aunt *Paul Cutter Gekko- Ancestor *Grizz Gekko- Ancestor *Devil Greed- Grandfather *Kokori no Mikoto- Original Paul Gekko *Rock Ōtsutsuki- Grandfather (Deceased) *Kusanagi Gekko- Father (Deceased) *Laura Gekko- Mother (Deceased) *Yukishiro Gekko- First Wife (Deceased) *Yukishiro Enishi- Younger Brother-in-Law *Miwa Tomoe- Daughter *Shōjo- Daughter *Ashi Uzumaki- Granddaughter *Kokori Gekko- Son *Shunji Gekko- Older Brother *Kyoji Gekko- Older Brother *Kaede Gekko- Brother *Mira Gekko- Sister *Sōma Gekko- Brother *Mikazuchi no Mikoto- Sister *Vent- Foster Brother *Aile- Foster Sister *Yuki Uzuki- Second Wife *Sheele Gekko- Daughter *Sadamitsu Gekko- Daughter *Paul Gekko Jr.- Son *Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki- Daughter-in-Law *Asura Gekko- Grandson *Hamura Gekko- Great Grandson *Paul Kiske- Son *Ventus- Son *Kouichi Takeru- Son *Obito Junior- Daughter *Note- Son *Utakata Junior- Son *Burai Yamamoto- Son *Kouichi Gekko- Son *Mirai Yamamoto- Daughter *Apple Jackson- Grandson *Jill Jackson- Granddaughter-in-Law *Maria Jackson- Great Great Granddaughter *Saria Jackson- Great Great Great Granddaughter *Current Paul Gekko- Next Incarnation/Great Great Great Grandson *Kyoji Jackson- Great Great Grandnephew *Tomoe- Descendant *Ryuken- Descendant *Uryu- Descendant *Zaki- Descendant *Jelly- Descendant *Tohno- Descendant *Paul Hikari- Descendant *Zako- Descendant *Zaku- Descendant *Shinichi- Descendant *Dark God- Grandfather *Manny D. Kyosuke- Uncle *Raiki Kajima- Adopted Father (Deceased) *Urama- Guardian (Deceased) *Bastia- Fellow Student *Lan's Father- Guardian/Fellow Student (Deceased) *Lyon- Fellow Student *Wang- Fellow Student *Paul Skywalker- Incarnation *Shinto Flint- Ancestor *Paradox- Adopted Brother *Yagumo- Relative *Princess Gekko- Aunt *Thetis- Childhood Friend *Okami Yuki- Cousin *Shinji Takato- Cousin *Nicol Gekko- Cousin *Okaina- Cousin *Honey D. Paul- Cousin *Koichi Gekko- Nephew *Uru- Student (Deceased) *Cassandra Uzumaki- Adopted Sister *Kandy- Niece *Levana Gekko- Sister-in-Law *Koichi Gekko- Nephew *Tsuki no Mikoto- Childhood Friend *Vanessa- Childhood Friend *Paul Fon Fabre- Replica *Saturn Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Master {Unova}) *Mars Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Coordinator {Hoenn}) *Jupiter Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Breeder {Johto}) *Yuki Gekko- Friend *Yoshitora Gekko- Ancestor (Gundam Pilot) *Thetis Gekko- Ancestor (Megaman Chosen for Model o and Model X) *Kaede- Counterpart *Ragna- Adopted Older brother *Yuki Hyuga- Adopter Sister *Miharu- Teacher *Yuri- Great Grandmother (Deceased) *Akatsuki- Great Grandfather (Deceased) *Unknown Aunt -(Deceased) *Gaisei- Adoptive Father (Deceased) *Kimi- Adoptive Mother (Deceased) *Paul Anthony Dy- Friend *Kaede Senju- Adopted Brother *Yuki Ashimura- Adopted Sister *Younglings (Six Adopted Brothers and Three Adopted Sisters) *Moriya Uchiha- Adopted Brother *Moriya Minakata- Adopted Brother *Kaede Buxaplenty- Adopted Brother *Mao Yasakani- Adopted Younger Brother *Girouette- Foster Father (Deceased) *Kaede- Counterpart *Paul Gekko (Future)- Counterpart 'Pets' *Macy (Dog) *Menkou (Australian Barracuda) {With Mira Gekko} *Pill (Grizzly Bear) *Palm (Cat) *Jerry (Falcon) *Minnie *Shadow (Ramerupt) *Can (Asian Elephant) *Rukus (Crocodile) {With Hotaru Uzumaki} *Jenny (Fairy) *Cerberus (Puppy) *Shining Star (Hylian Dragon) *Sprinter (Gray Rat) *Super Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Dawn-a-Tella (Turtle) **Ralph-ael (Turtle) **Micro Machine (Turtle) **Leon Pasta (Turtle) 'Gallery' Palm.png|Paul's Pet Kitten Paul and Orochi in Gunpla Fight.png|Paul's Bijuu Seven Tailed Paul Gekko.png|Shinra Banshou Paul Gekko Alter Ego Forms.png|Paul's Alter Egos Grizzly Bear.png|Paul's Pet Bear Orochi in Pacific Rim.png|Paul's Tailed Beast State Kirby and Zaki.png|Kirby and Friend Paul Gekko Sprite Sheet.png|Paul Gekko Sprite Sheet Jerry the Falcon.png|Jerry the Falcon Adult Kokori no Mikoto.png|Kokori no Mikoto the Original Paul Gekko Chakra Fruit.png|Chakra Fruit Kallen Full Appearence.png|Kallen, Paul Gekko's Friend Paul of the West.png|Prototype Paul Gekko Saturn Gekko.png|Professor Saturn Mars Gekko.png|Professor Mars Jupiter Gekko.png|Professor Jupiter Shinju.png|Chakra Fruit Tree Paul Gekko battling Gyuki.png|Paul Gekko vs Gyuki Kokori.png|Original Paul Gekko Paul Gekko (Future).png|Paul Gekko's Future Self Juubi's Rabbit Form.png|Shinju the Rabbit Simon as a Summon.png|Simon as Paul Gekko's Summoning Mage Igneel eating Atlas Flame.png|Igneel and Atlas Flame as Summoning Dragons Paul Gekko's Rayquaza.png Paul Gekko's Regigigas.png|Paul Gekko's Regigigas Paul Gekko as Kokori no Mikoto.png|Paul Gekko as Link Paul Gekko's Venustoise.png|Paul Gekko's Venustoise Sinclair vs Shiba no Mikoto.png|Sinclair vs Shiba no Mikoto Great Sith Orochi.png|Paul Skywalker, Paul Gekko's Incarnation Dark Gaia.png|Birth of Paul Gekko as a mixing Dark and Light Energy Paul Gekko's Groudon.png|Paul Gekko's Groudon Kenshin Gekko.png|Kenshin Gekko Reborn Team Okaina facing Future Paul Gekko in the Future.png|Reborn Team Okaina Enraged Paul Gekko and Enraged Natsu.png|Angry Natsu and Angry Paul Gekko Paul Gekko and his Comrades.png|Paul Gekko and Naruto Uzumaki Orochi vs Zeref.png|Paul Gekko's Tailed Beast Form meets Zeref Paul Gekko's Sharingan Awakened.png|Paul Gekko's Sharingan Ten Tails Opening The Eclipse Gate.png Hibiki.png|Hibiki Mecha Paul.png|Mecha Paul Minerva Part I.png|Paul Gekko and Minerva Paul Gekko vs Juubi.png|Paul Gekko remembers the Ten Tails Paul Gekko vs Madara Uchiha.png|Paul Gekko fights Madara Heaven Tail vs Sabertooth vs Ten Tails.png|Paul Gekko saved by Juvia Paul Gekko Part I.png|Paul Gekko Part I Paul Gekko in Anime.png|Paul Gekko in Anime Paul Gekko in Anime Part II.png|Paul Gekko Part II in Anime Icy Orochi attacks Paul Gekko.png|Paul Gekko in Manga Paul Gekko and Totomaru vs Sol.png|Paul Gekko and Totomaru vs Sol of Phantom Lord Guild Sting and Rogue's Rage.png|Sabertooth, Heaven Tails' Rival Paul Gekko and the Mach 5.png|Paul Gekko and Speed Racer Megaman Model X Sprites.png|Megaman Model O Sprites Paul Gekko Part I Sprites.png|Paul Gekko Part I Sprites Paul and Yuki.png|Gekko Couple at the River Paul Gekko Part II Full Appearance.png|Paul Gekko Part II Full Apearance Paul Gekko as a Duelist.png|Paul Gekko during the Duel Academy Osamu.png|Osamu, Paul Gekko's Best Friend Paul Gekko and Juvia.png|Paul and Juvia Paul Gekko and the Machina Deck.png|Paul Gekko and the Machina Deck Baby Paul Gekko.png|Baby Paul Gekko being born Angry Naruto Uzumaki.png|Naruto Uzumaki, Paul Gekko's New Rival Paul Gekko the Shinobi King.png|Paul Gekko the Ninja King ressurected from Mahouka School Paul Gekko Scene Sprites (Uryu Arc).png|Paul Gekko Scene Sprites Paul Gekko Concept Art.png|Concept Art of Paul Gekko Paul Gekko Part III through Part X Sprites.png|Paul Gekko Part X Sprites Paul_Gekko.png Paul Gekko's Power Change (Fan-made).png|Paul Gekko's Power Change Paul Gekko (2016) Sprites.png Paul Gekko (2016) Scene Sprites.png Aztec Trio and the Dragon Warrior Trio (2016).png Paul Gekko JUS Special Technique (2019) Sprites.png Paul Gekko JUS (2019) Sprites.png Paul Gekko (2019) Sprites.png Paul Gekko's Clone Form (2019) Sprites.png 'Trivia' *Paul Gekko is the combination of Baymax from Big Hero 6 and Mega Man from the Mega Man Franchise. *Paul was loosely Based on all of the Characters of the Anime. *Paul bears the Resemblance of Domon Kasshu, Rin Kamishiro and Hayate Gekko. *Paul Gekko was similar to Link they were Both Legendary Warriors of both lands of Hyrule and Izumo. *Paul Gekko voice went mute and wents into a Telepathic Talk. *Paul Gekko is inspired by Bathala, the creator of man and earth and addressed sometimes as Bathalang Maykapal. He dwells in Kaluwalhatian together with the lesser gods and goddesses. When most of the natives were converted to Christianity during the Spanish Era, he was referred to the Christian God. *Paul Gekko becoming a Pokemon Master is the Reference to Ash Ketchum from Pokemon Anime Series. *Paul Gekko is the closest friend of Yuki people. *Paul Gekko was the Descendant of Susanoo no Mikoto who slew the Yamata no Orochi. *Paul Gekko's Hobby is being Kind to his Friends. *Paul Gekko is a Powerful Mage and a Shinobi of Earth Land. *Both Paul Gekko and Paul Ichijou were the Biometal Users. *Paul Gekko loves Santa Oreo Cookies with Strawberries. *Paul Gekko's Adventures is based on the Bible (From Genesis to Revelation). *Paul Gekko is the Chosen Dragon Warrior of Izumo. *Paul Gekko's main theme is You're My Number One from Sonic R. 'Mobile Suits' *Vagan Gear Max *Perfect Gunpla *RX-78-10 Wing Gundam Bijuu *RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam *G-Bruticus *RT-55-09 Orochi Gundam *EX-79 Banshee Booster 'Quotes' *''(Being Comforted by Yuki Uzuki) Yuki....'' *''(To Izumogakure Genin) My Name is Paul. This Sword is Ryuseken... It's a Memento from someone who was dear to me.'' *''(Saying Hello to Thetis) Hello.'' *''(Anguish when Soumei Uchiha was separated) SOUMEI!!!'' *''(Reunited with Soumei when crying) Soumei... (sniffs) Your safe..... (cries)'' *''(To Nightmare With an Evil Personality) I will protect everyone with the Help of Lord Izanagi!!!'' *''(Promising Girouette) "Since you died to save me." "I promise you... revenge!"'' *''(To Bianca about Exodus) There's a legend out there, about a Sea Temple created by the People of the Water, where the Sea Crown is kept. No one has ever seen this Sea Crown, and very few people even know the story of the temple, except a few members of the People of the Water who wander through the Pokémon world.'' Appearance in Media Sonic X Paul Gekko's Family differs in the Anime Character. He is a Father of Obito Junior and a brother of Kyoji Gekko (Sonic X) while Paul Gekko is a Husband of Yuki Uzuki and a Father of Paul Kiske, Utakata Junior, Obito Junior, Kouichi Takeru, Ventus and Note. Mega Man ZX Shippuden Naruto Heroes Themes *Fighting Dreamers Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters